This is Our Life
by locurabella
Summary: Life changes some for the best, or the worst. Challenges, isolation to love. It’s them against the world.
1. Path to a Different Road

**This is our Life.**

**Summary: **Life changes some for the best, or the worst. Challenges, isolation to love. It's them against the world.

**A/N**- I know new story, but I had to write a Laley. And this is based off a request. This story will be angst and basically drama.

**Background: **It's pretty much AU after Keith's death, where Dan got caught killing him. So Dan is in jail, Haley's not pregnant, and Peyton and Lucas have been dating months before. Like a couple weeks after Brooke broke up with Lucas.

**Ch1:**

Lucas roamed around the familiar streets he knew so well. He parked his car uneasy for he was influenced by alcohol. _Not so much_, he thought. He was buzzed. Beside he had to say he drove better when he was drinking. Fidgeting with his keys, he couldn't figure out which key opened the door. But this time he didn't have to open the door, before he knew it someone else did.

They looked at each others eyes confused, for a minute. Lucas stare soon turned into a glare.

_Who the hell…?_

"And stay the fuck out!" he heard from the inside of the house.

"Dumbass broad…" the guy mumbled, but it didn't go pass Lucas. Not even a second later, infuriated, Lucas pushed the strange guy into the door frame.

"Stay the hell away from here. Understand?" Lucas threatened with every intention of hurting further the strange guy.

"Yeah…ok" the stranger stuttered and quickly ran off away from Lucas.

"You didn't have to do that."

Lucas shut the door behind him, leaning his weight toward it. He stared at his petite friend wanting an explanation.

Awkward silence.

"Who the hell was that, Haley?" Lucas asked. Haley rolled her eyes annoyed, turning around and began to walk up the staircase.

"No one-"

"Damn not it was no one!" Lucas yelled infuriated, walking up to Haley, who had turned around to face him angered as well.

"Like you'll remember anyways! By tomorrow you'll wake up with the usual hangover wanting **me **to take care of you precious ass!" Haley yelled, running up the stairs. Lucas didn't falls short, he ran behind her, gripping the door open before Haley had the chance to close it.

"Did you sleep with him?" Lucas asked in a low tone. Haley looked up at him, frustration glossing her eyes, but taking a deep breath, she calmed down.

"I couldn't…that's why I told him to leave, he didn't so I began to throw things at him until he left" Haley answered bowing her head. Lucas opened the whole entire door and embraced Haley into a hug.

"I'm sorry I thought otherwise" Lucas said. Haley didn't respond, she kept holding on to Lucas, inhaling his scent: alcohol mixed with the cologne she bought him for his birthday. It's so surreal how much they have changed in the last two months.

Two Months Ago:

"Hey" Haley said joining Lucas on top of the bench.

"Hey" Lucas barely said, keeping his stare at the ocean across him. Haley shivered slightly, placing her hands inside her coat pockets. It was a chilly afternoon in Tree Hill.

"It's kind of cold" Haley mumbled, trying to start a conversation.

"Keith loved this kind of weather" Lucas answered. Haley turned to him, weakly smiling.

"I know" Haley replied.

"I miss him, Hales" Lucas said. " It hurts every time I think of him. It kills me to know Dan did this. You know, I wish I never saved him from the fire, he would of died and Keith would have been alive. Here. Now. I miss him so much" Lucas said sadly. Haley wish she could do more to comfort Lucas, but she could only do so much.

Not helping herself, she began to tear as well and did what she could to show Lucas she was here for him; she slid closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Naturally, Lucas swung his arm over her shoulder, hugging her closer to him. They remained like that until they reached the closure they needed for the day.

--

Haley returned to her house exhausted and depressed. How much she couldn't wait to be under Nathan's arms for comfort.

"Hey babe" Haley said walking into the bedroom. She dropped her bag, staring at Nathan who seemed a little flustered.

"Are you ok? You seem hot" Haley asked. Nathan shook his head as if she was crazy.

"I'm fine. Where were you?" Nathan asked.

"With Lucas…I left a note, didn't you read it?" Haley asked walking to the closet.

"WAIT!" Nathan yelled. Haley turned around a little startled.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Don't you want to take a shower before you dress?" Nathan asked. Haley stared at him weird and continued to her closet.

"Haley…" Nathan called out.

Haley stopped dead on her tracks staring at the half naked person hidden in her closet. Tears were breaking to come out. She turned around to face Nathan.

"How long?" Haley asked absolutely devastated. Nathan sighed, looking at his hands.

"HOW LONG!" Haley yelled.

"Since Keith's death" Nathan answered embarrassed.

A couple weeks ago.

"I should get going" Rachel said awkwardly, stepping away from the closet and reaching the floor for the shirt she dropped. Haley looked down at Rachel when she dropped the article of clothing, she exploded.

Haley immediately kicked Rachel at the gut which caused Rachel to scream in pain. Following she yanked Rachel's hair and slammed her head against the dresser. Instantaneously, Nathan grabbed Haley away from Rachel.

"Don't you dare touch me, you fucking bastard!" Haley yelled in tears, pushing Nathan away from her.

"How could you Nathan? After all we've been though! I love you, I gave up everything for you!" Haley sobbed.

"Really? What about this past month. All you've been with is Lucas, how do I know you weren't cheating on me with him? Beside it wouldn't be the first time" Nathan spoke in spite.

Shocked by his words, Haley slapped Nathan.

"I have never cheated on you with Lucas, or with everyone else. And the whole Chris thing, I cant believe you're using that as a bargaining chip! I thought we were past that hill, but no. You'll never forgive me for that" Haley paused, wiping her tears away. He didn't deserve her tears. " Everyone was right, I deserve way more than you. And here I thought differ."

Haley walked past Nathan and slightly unconscious Rachel. She turned around one last time to stare at what she thought was her paradise.

"It's over and never do I ever want to talk to you, neither of you. I'd be more than happy if **you** never talk to me" Haley said and stormed off the apartment to the only person she could confide in.

--

Lucas laid in his bed deep in thoughts, until he heard a knock on his door. He didn't bother to get it, he knew they would open it, for the door was clearly unlocked.

"Hey you" echoed his room. He sat up to stare at his girlfriend sit beside him.

"Peyton, I need to talk to you" Lucas began. Peyton nodded hoping to get him to open more to her.

"I cant do this anymore" Lucas replied. It wasn't the response she was hoping for.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Peyton asked on a soft tone.

"You and I…I'm tired of this, emptiness. I thought that finally having to be with you would be the world, but it isn't. You deserve much better, so-"

"You're breaking up with me?" Peyton asked in the verge of tears.

"It's for the best" Lucas answered sympathetically. Peyton jumped out of his bed, infuriated.

"No it's not. You're just pushing me away because of Keith's death. Lucas, I'm here for you. I'll be your rock. But please don't do this' Peyton sobbed.

"I'm sorry" Lucas answered indifferent.

"You're sorry!? God, Lucas. After all we've been thought, you dump me on the spot! I cant believe you" Peyton said, walking toward the door.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be" Lucas said right before she left.

"You'll want me back, just watch" Peyton said, slamming the door shut.

Lucas sighed, and leaned back on his back again. To be truthful, he was sort of happy to break things off with Peyton. He was done with her, with Brooke too. Enough of them, enough of the usual thing. It was time to start something new, become someone new. Not a wreck over Keith's death.

"Luke…" Haley said in a broken tone. Lucas turned around, watching his best friend walk inside his room, appearing completely torn. Her eye's were puffy from crying, while she fought to keep a smile.

Lucas jumped from his bed, walking closer to Haley.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned.

Haley smile trembled further, for she didn't want to stress Lucas more, but he had to know. Who else could she gone to? Confide in?

"Nathan" Haley said, then bowed her head embarrassed.

"What about him? What did he do?" Lucas asked in a louder tone.

"Caught him in bed with that stupid bitch, Rachel" Haley answered still not looking up at Lucas.

Lucas eyes darken in anger. How could Nathan do this to Haley? His best friend? Infuriated Lucas began to walk pass Haley, until Haley grabbed onto his arm. He turned around, locking with her glossy sad, chocolate eyes.

"Don't," Haley whispered. " This is my battle."

Lucas sighed, stretching his arm away until he held her hand.

"Let me help some why then" Lucas replied sincerely.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Haley asked, tightening her grip on his hand.

Lucas smiled, and with his free hand he locked the door beside him. Following, still holding hands, they walked over to his bed and laid together. Lucas hugged Haley, making sure she felt safe under his arms unlike the other Scott.

"I'm sorry" Lucas whispered minutes later.

"So am I" Haley answered, sliding her body closer to him, while still with one hand holding his.

They laid in bed awake, assuming the other was asleep, but all they could think were about each other and how happy they were to have one another. Life might have thrown them a hard obstacle, but it wasn't the end. It was only a beginning to a whole new chapter in their life.

--

**A/N-** Next chapter will consist on the present with some flashbacks. Please read and review, thanks.


	2. Anger Truly is the Answer

**Summary:** Life changes some for the best, or the worst. Challenges, isolation to love. It's them against the world.

**A/N-** I know new story, but I had to write a Laley. And this is based off a request. This story will be angst and basically drama.

**thanks**- to all who commented, thanks.

--

Haley woke up the next morning immediately remembering what had happened the night before. She sighed, turning her body to face Lucas. She watched him sleep, and couldn't help but smile. He appeared so peaceful.

"I hate when you do that" Lucas spoke in a sleepy tone.

_So much for peaceful_, Haley thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Haley innocently said, lifting the blanket away from her and stepping away from the bed.

"Whatever…Hales, do you-"

"It's on the nightstand beside you" Haley answered as she kept walking to the bathroom. Lucas opened his eyes and turned to the nightstand, chuckling.

"You know me so well, Hales" Lucas said, swallowing the aspirin then some water. Haley turned at the door frame to her bathroom, smiling.

" You know it" Haley answered then entered fully to the bathroom, to get ready to go to school.

i.e. Hell.

--

"Just by wearing sunglasses, doesn't mean others wont know you have a hangover" Haley critiqued her blond friend as they walked through the quad at Tree Hill High. Lucas chuckled, gripping the strap of his backpack tighter.

"They could think that. Or maybe I'm making a fashion statement" Lucas answered. Haley looked up at him confused yet amused.

"Lucas Scott is making a fashion statement? How much influence did Brooke contribute?" Haley joked but quickly regretting as Lucas' smile faded away at the name of Brooke.

"Sorry" Haley apologized in a low tone.

"Whatever, wearing sunglasses makes me cool" Lucas smirked, popping the collar of his jean jacket. Haley laughed as they reached their first destination.

"Hi Haley, Lucas" Nathan shyly greeted. Haley rolled her eyes, opening her locker while Lucas leaned against the locker next to her.

"You would think after the divorce they would change my locker location. Apparently the school system sucks at that too" Haley replied coldly. Nathan bowed ashamed.

"Haley, please let me-"

"Don't you have a hoe to meet? Oh wait, I meant **your **girlfriend?" Haley cut him off angered. How dare Nathan want to speak to her? She could never forgive him for what he did. Especially as of now that he was dating Rachel.

On Lucas' prospective his _baby brother_ was beginning to annoy him. Didn't he get the hint, Haley wanted nothing to do with him.

Before Nathan could utter another word, Lucas intervened between them.

"She's telling you to shut the fuck up, dude" Lucas replied stepping a step closer to Nathan.

Nathan step behind, feeling intimidated by Lucas. Yes, he was afraid of his brother, especially to whom he has become. After Lucas quit the basketball team he became the new rebel of Tree Hill. Everyone feared him.

Looking away, Nathan took a quick glance at Haley who was shutting her locker. Not even paying attention at him.

"Bye" Nathan said rejected and departed away.

"You don't always have to protect me. I can handle him on my own" Haley spoke a minute after. Lucas turned around to face Haley.

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday? Bottom line, you can cuss him off, slap him. But if he tries anything, I'm here to kick his pathetic ass" Lucas answered with a smirk. Haley chuckled, shaking her head.

"Technically a few hours ago-"

"Haley, it's way too early to be a smartass" Lucas replied swinging his arm over his shoulder as they walked to class. "Now, what we should be concentrating on is finding colleges far, far away from this crap called home. I was thinking we go to another country."

"You know, you're right. But another country? I don't think so…"Haley paused as their conversation stopped at the appearance of two: Brooke and Peyton.

For Haley it wasn't an issue, but for Lucas; he completely stopped the love triangle and Peyton relationship. He was no longer even friends with neither of them.

"Hey" Brooke said braking the silence. Both she and Peyton couldn't help but stare at Lucas. It's been awhile since he last spoke to them.

"Hey" Haley greeted feeling the thick tension surrounding them. Lucas didn't bother to slightly smile, he simply remained stern and swung his arm off Haley.

"I'll catch up with you later, Hales" Lucas said and continued to walk to his class.

"He's still-"

"An ass" Peyton answered sourly.

"I was going to say distant but that works" Brooke replied.

"Look," Haley began "his mind is set, he doesn't want to talk to either of you."

"How is it that you're ok with what he has transformed to?" Peyton asked confused.

"Because I know his pain" Haley replied then walked to her classroom, avoiding any further question Brooke or Peyton were to ask.

--

After half of her classes were over, it was lunch. As usual, Haley and Lucas sat outside, enjoying their meal.

"So, what did-"

"I reminded them you want nothing to do with them" Haley responded.

"Good."

"How are your classes?" Haley asked changing subject.

"Boring, yours?" Lucas asked.

"Same…at least you finally have your sunglasses off" Haley chuckled.

"Yeah. So you want to skip cheerleading practice and come smoke a joint with me and the guys?" Lucas asked. Haley gave him a look.

"You know I don't do that crap. And neither should you, it's bad" Haley answered. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"We'll be at Fergie's place if you want to come. And beside, why the hell are you still a cheerleader? You should quit" Lucas said, beginning to gather his stuff.

"Unlike someone, Brooke is my friend and might as well stick to it. Beside, it looks good on my transcript" Haley answered.

"You're such a nerd" Lucas teased.

Haley stuck out her tongue as her defense.

"Wow, so mature Haley" Lucas continued to tease while Haley blushed, munching on her brownie.

"Yeah, but you still love me" Haley replied right after swallowing her food.

"True, but now I got to get going" Lucas said.

"You're not going to your other classes?" Haley asked.

"Art and French? I dont think so, they're a waist of time. So see you later?"

"Maybe. Je ne sais pas" Haley answered watching him stand from the metal picnic seat.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"I'll call you" Haley replied not wanting to explain the French response.

"Later" Lucas said then departed away.

"Later" Haley answered watching him walk away. Thought then noticed a scene was quickly to occur. It seemed a freshmen ran into Lucas. She laughed as son as Lucas shoved the scrawny boy to the nearest trash can, cussing him out. Before Haley would of stopped Lucas and helped the freshmen, but now, she couldn't care less. It was actually amusing when she saw Lucas beat up another dumbass. Haley knew it was his way of letting go of his hurt. Anger these days were their solution toward everything.

--

"Ok girls, one more time!" Brooke shouted out to her squad. Haley groaned annoyed. After all her classes, our of nowhere she became annoyed, with anyone. And it was helping that the squad was pathetic today. None of them could complete the routine right. She could understand Brooke's frustration.

"Come on ladies, pick up the speed. All of you suck today!" Haley shouted, clapping her hands too.

"Don't you mean yourself?" Rachel commented. "If you really want to help, why don't you start by loosing a little weight. No one like cows as cheerleaders."

Haley made her hands into fist, walking closer to Rachel. She wasn't annoyed anymore, she was infuriated.

"Not as much as they don't love walking STD's in the team. So do us all a favor and drop dead" Haley answered pissed off.

"Fuck you James" Rachel rudely replied.

"Since you like to fuck, why don't you run along and do that with my leftover. He's a bunch of shit, isn't he?" Haley said loud enough to have the whole basketball team in the heated argument.

"Girls! In your places!" Brooke screamed, walking between Rachel and Haley. "Rachel back in your spot. And Haley, I don't need you telling my squad what to do. That's what I'm here for."

_Hell no_, Haley thought. She was helping Brooke get the squad in control but to say otherwise boiled Haley up even more.

"Screw you Brooke!" Haley shouted out walking to her bag on the bleachers.

"What did you just say?" Brooke asked speechless.

"I said screw you. I'm here trying to help, but you contradict me. Lucas was right, I don't need this shit of _Go Team _bullshit. I quit" Haley said swinging the strap around her shoulder, proceeding to walk away.

"Haley, you cant do that. You're my friend. You cant quit" Brooke protested.

"No, you're not my friend. A real friend would of defended me right now and been there for me for the last couple of months, but what have you done? Used me. Use me to know about Lucas' daily activist. That's all you or Peyton want me for! So screw both of you!" Haley shouted having the squad and the basketball team watch her storm out of the gym.

--

"Well, well, well looks who's here everyone" Fergie yelled out as Haley entered his house. "Haley James."

"I thought you weren't coming" almost high Lucas asked.

"You were right. Cheerleading isn't nothing but a load of crap. I quit. I'm done. I'm pissed" Haley said sitting beside Lucas.

Lucas chuckled, placing his arm over Haley's shoulder.

"Well, I know what will make you happy…here" Lucas said handing Haley the blunt. Haley held it and stared at it for awhile. _What the hell_, she thought. She needed to get away from reality for awhile.

--

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	3. Scaling Up to Self Destruction

A/N: I'm sorry I've taken so long.

……………………………………………………………………………..

**Few Months Later…**

"Haley, Lucas, please take a seat," the principal pointed out to her students in her office. "I called you both in here because I am worried about your well being as well as your education. I know both of you have gone through rough times in past months. Lucas, I am sorry about what happened to your uncle, and Haley, I'm sorry your marriage didn't last. If both of you need counseling, please tell me so. As I noticed, both of your grades are slipping."

If Lucas could, he would be bursting our laughing. Like he cared about his grades; he already passed the required classes for his diploma minus American Government, and as far as he knew he had a solid 'B' in that class. His senior schedule was all electives; additionally, he was already accepted into UCLA and he hasn't been caught punching or trashing any students on campus, same with Haley. Without turning his head, he glanced at Haley to his left and caught her smirk—she was thinking the same thing.

"Mrs. Morrison, you're right," Haley faked sadness as she began to cover her face with one of her hands. "Since my marriage, I've been a disaster. I mean, EVERYONE was right! I wed too young, and now I'm paying for it. My so-called husband cheated on my with a red-head slut! I will go to counseling if it means it will not affect my chances of attending UCLA."

"I'm happy to hear that, Haley. What about you, Lucas? Will you be joining Miss James?" the principal asked. Lucas turned to Haley who pleaded with her large brown eyes—how to say no to her.

"Fine," Lucas mouthed out reluctantly.

"Excellent, visit Mrs. Thomas whenever you both are ready; she's all ears."

"Thank you," both Lucas and Haley said leaving her office.

"Nice performance," Lucas said. Haley began to chuckle.

"Why thank you, thank you. Now for my next performance, I will be ditching for the rest of the day. Would you like to join me?" Haley asked.

"Fuck it, let's get out of here," Lucas agreed.

As they were walking to Lucas' car, bad karma struck them—parked next to the car Keith gave to Lucas, was his half brother parked, standing outside his car with no other than Peyton and Rachel.

"Never did I imagine I would say it but Haley James is skipping class. Though, why even brag about it, you and Lucas here do it quite often. Why don't you just admit that both of you are finally fucking each other?" Rachel spoke to the pair of friends.

Peyton and Nathan both rolled their eyes.

Haley laughed; she'll play Rachel's game. "But if we admit it out to everyone, fucking in secrecy will just lose its spark. There's nothing like keeping a dirty, sexy lie, isn't that right, Nathan?"

"Fuck you, Haley," Nathan spat out angered. Haley bitterly chuckled farther.

"Keep wishing, honey. That's something you'll never do again," Haley smirked. "And you know why? Big brother knows best, ha! Peyton knows what I'm talking about. The bigger brother, catch my drift?"

Nathan stared in anger while Peyton looked away embarrassed. Lucas laughed at Haley's commentary, and an idea popped up. He turned Haley's jaw towards him and aimed for a kiss. Minds thinking alike, they shared a heated kiss, feeling the raging jealousy from their _friends._

"Let's go, Babe," Lucas said with a pleased grin. Haley smiled in return and walked into Lucas' car. She waved good-bye to her ex, and laughed along with Lucas as he drove away from the student parking lot.

Once retrieving alcohol, they drove to Haley's house. No surprise that she was home alone yet again. Her parents were visiting one of her sister's in Wyoming. Earlier, Lucas called his mother to tell her he would be spending the night at Haley's do finish a school project—she believed it.

"What you did at the parking lot today was genius!" Haley said as she allowed her body to drop on the couch, slouching against Lucas' body. "Their faces after we left were priceless! They really think we're together."

"Had to back my girl up; kudus on embarrassing Rachel and my baby brother," Lucas answered as he handed Haley her shot glass filled with tequila. Sitting correctly, Haley took the shot glass.

"Thank you, now I hope what I said was true. Is it?" Haley raised a brow.

Lucas stared at her with a smirk. "Peyton never complained."

"Then cheers to that," Haley said cheering with him.

After the shot, Lucas refilled them. "Now, cheers to our hot kiss."

"Oh, yes. Our excellent performance," Haley agreed. Lucas handed Haley her shot glass again.

"How did it go again?" Lucas grinned. Haley raised her brow again, temptation was knocking. Should she? What the hell, she thought. Her face closed in until she was an inch away from his, her eyes never turning away from his. With her spare hand, she placed it on his jaw and whispered, "Like this," and leaned in for another steamy kiss such as the one earlier this morning.

Pulling away after a minute or so, Haley got off Lucas and smirked satisfied.

Lucas laughed, "Wow…" he couldn't say more. Haley James, his best friend was arousing him.

"Cheers darling,'" Haley said lifting her shot glass.

"Cheers," Lucas said cheering with her. After the shot, Lucas and Haley keep their keys locked on one another as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Haley-"

"Lucas-"

In an instant, Haley stretched her arms out to hug his neck while Lucas swung her body to be on top of his again. Once sitting on top of Lucas, Haley threw to the side the belt she unbuckled from Lucas' waist; proceeding, Lucas removed the top Haley was wearing. Not much later, Haley removed both layers of shirts Lucas had on.

Moaning in pleasure, Haley hands played with Lucas' hair until his kisses trailed back to her mouth. Haley pulled away and stared at Lucas for a minute. They remained silent, staring into each other's eyes until they both laughed hysterically.

"My room?" Haley asked while she flipped her hair to the other side. Lucas grinned, leaning up for another kiss from her. A second later, he lifter her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her to her bedroom.

……….

"So, Miss James do you want to talk?" Mrs. Thomas began their session.

Haley sighed; she regretted getting _help_ from the principal. All she could think about was Lucas. His kiss, strokes, hugs—his body and hers being one. Since they have slept together a week ago, they have had sex numerous of times. The sex was good; Lucas knew moves and the right places that pleased her. To wrap it up, when they saw each other, lust consumed their mind and they had to have one another.

"Haley…Haley, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, listen I know I'm written down for grieving over my ex but to tell you the truth, I'm way over him," Haley replied.

"I'm happy to hear that-"

"Can I speak to you in confidence?" Haley interrupted her.

"Whatever you say to me won't leave this room," the counselor answered.

"Ok, I'm having a sexual relationship with someone new and when I'm with him, I feel safe, cared for, and above all: pleased. I never once think of Nathan, and because so, I'm very happy. I haven't been this happy for awhile," Haley beamed.

"It seems to me, you've found a new love."

"No," Haley replied. "I am not in love, no, no. I'm just testing the waters with this guy and so far I'm satisfied."

"My advice is to be careful, Haley. This guy seems great, but your heart is still fragile. Be careful who you trust."

"Don't worry, I will," Haley said and shortly left her office annoyed. She trusted Lucas, they weren't a couple officially, but he did respect her.

Haley stopped her walking and stared in front of her, past the quad.

Apparently, Lucas didn't respect her.

Lucas was currently busy in a sloppy kiss with an underclassman.

Angered, Haley stormed to the pair.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked furiously.

The freshman turned away from Lucas and stared at a furious Haley.

"Um, "she began.

"Get the fuck away from him," Haley yelled pushing her away from Lucas. The freshman ran to her class.

"Haley, what the hell has gotten into you?" Lucas asked furious himself.

"What the hell has gotten into you? What are you doing with that girl?"

"She's cute," Lucas shrugged.

"She's cute? That's all you have to say? I thought we had something going on? What am I, another one of your girls? I thought I was special, Lucas," Haley spoke with hurt in her tone of voice.

"Haley, we're just sleeping together. If I knew you wanted a relationship, I would have never slept with you. Come on, it's just fun sex. Aren't you having fun? Why ruin it?"

"You're right," Haley lied. "I'm making a big deal out of nothing. We're just having fun," Haley answered reluctantly.

"That's my girl," Lucas replied while he stroked her cheek. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Haley faked a smile and walked away from him to her classroom.

She felt like an idiot. Lucas was an asshole. He didn't care for her as she cared for him. He just used her for sex, like any other guy. To think she was special.

"Sorry I'm late," Haley apologized to her teacher and walked t her seat. To make matters worse, Nathan was seated aside her seat.

Nathan noticed Haley's frown. Even though she detested him and they haven't spoken like civilized people for months, he still could read her body language. Something was up, and he was going to find out.

After class, Nathan paced himself to Haley.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

Haley chuckled. "Why do you care?"

"I at least want to be your friend," Nathan replied. Haley turned to Nathan, trying to read his face. He was being truthful.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Haley asked.

"She's gone for the week. Some family thing, I don't know or care to be honest."

"Peachy," Haley sarcastically replied as she opened her locker.

"Haley come over to the apartment, let's hang out. Let's watch a movie," Nathan proposed.

Haley closed her locker and thought for a moment. Why not?

"Sure, just not any-"

"Any sport films, I know. You choose. I have on demand."

"Ok, sounds fun," Haley said unsure. Did she really want to _hang_ with her ex?

"Great," Nathan replied content. "Want to go now and pick up food on the way? I'll treat."

"Sounds awesome, let's go," Haley agreed but suddenly felt uncomfortable when Nathan placed a strand of her hair out of her face to behind her ear.

"There, now I can see your whole face," Nathan smiled. Haley faked a smile and soon followed him to his car.

Lockers behind, Lucas witness the scene of the ex lovers and he was not pleased.

What the hell was she doing with him? He thought.

The bell soon rang and he headed toward to his counselors office. He had his meeting today.

"Welcome, Lucas. How are you?" Mrs. Thomas asked.

"So-so. Listen, I really don't find a meaning to being here. I only agreed because my girlfr-"he stopped himself. The scene this morning with him and Haley was getting to him. "I meant because of my friend, that's a girl, I agreed to come."

"Well, she must mean something to you if you agreed to do sessions with me unwillingly."

"She's my best friend. She means the world to me but at times I wish I could… I'm sorry, I'm getting sidetracked. We're here to talk about my deceased uncle," Lucas said.

"We're here to talk about whatever you want," she replied.

Feeling his phone vibrate, he took it out and read his text message—from Haley. She wasn't going to hang with him after school, she has other plans.

He knew her plans, he heard everything. He sighed angrily.

"We can talk about anything?" Lucas asked. "And it won't leave this room?"

"That's correct."

"Ok, well I have this friend that's making an idiotic decision. She's right now hanging with her past _boyfriend_. Does she want to get hurt and make a fool out of herself? He doesn't care for her!"

"It seems to me this friend is important to you. You don't want her to get hurt again."

"Yes! But she won't listen, she's stubborn. I guess what I am saying is: I don't want her near this guy at all."

"Then why don't you tell her that?" counselor Thomas suggested.

"I'm not the greatest at expressing myself," Lucas confessed.

"My advice is to tell your friend how you feel. What's the worst that can happen?"

She'll go back to him, he thought.

"You're right; I have nothing to worry about. She'll listen to me," Lucas answered and shortly left her office.

………

At Nathan's, Haley was bombarded with thought of Lucas. She felt stupid for falling for him. Believing she could change him. If Brooke and Peyton couldn't, what made her think she could?

"Haley, are you even paying attention to the movie?" Nathan asked.

"What? Oh, no sorry. I guess I am not that into it as I thought I was," Haley answered.

"It's ok, I'm not that much into it either," Nathan agreed.

Haley nodded and got up from the couch to refill her drink. At her walk there, she couldn't help but peek at her old bedroom.

"So, how messy is your bedroom?" Haley asked. Nathan chuckled and walked toward Haley.

"Pretty messy, I can barely open the door."

"Always the one to be messy, Nathan. When will you learn?" Haley laughed. Then she became curious out of nowhere. She didn't know why, but she ached to see her old bedroom. Simply one last glance. "Can I see it? I want to see what degree of messy you are."

"You know the way," Nathan replied.

Placing her drink down, Haley walked through the tiny hallway to her old bedroom. He wasn't lying; it was very messy—piles and piles of clothes on the floor.

Hearing the door shut, Haley became startled.

"I told you I could barely keep the door open," Nathan said. Haley laughed and walked to the closet.

"You have more clothes than I remembered," Haley said scanning the closet.

"Remember the fun we had here," Nathan said grinning at the past memories. Haley blushed then turned to face Nathan.

"Fun times," Haley commented.

Nathan nodded and without hesitation, launched a kiss at his ex wife.

Confused, Haley kissed him back. Nathan proceeding carried her up from the floor and tossed her on the bed. He then took his shirt off and was soon on top of her.

All what Haley thought was that it was wrong! She shouldn't be doing this, she was beyond this.

She was with Lucas—and she pause her thoughts at his name. No, she wasn't with Lucas; she, for all she knows was single. And fuck it, she was getting even with Rachel in the long run.

"I missed you, Hales" Nathan disrupted her thoughts. "Your body, kisses-"

"Nathan. Please don't speak. You'll ruin it," Haley said. And it was the truth. Having sex with Nathan was meaningless but like Lucas, he knew how to satisfy her and it kept for the remaining of the time her thoughts away from Lucas.

"Harder, Nathan, harder," Haley moaned.

…….

After her joy ride with Nathan, Haley arrived back to her house. She denied his offer to stay the night with him… she simply couldn't.

"Where have you've been?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, you scared me!" Haley exclaimed. She forgot she gave him an extra key to her house.

"Well," Lucas asked impatiently.

"With Nathan," Haley replied.

"Why?" Lucas asked as he rose from the couch. Haley walked toward him.

"Because I wanted to," she said and sat on the other couch.

"Do you want to get hurt again? Do you like being made a fool?" Lucas yelled.

Haley rose from the couch, angered.

"Like you made a fool out of me too? I can hang with whomever I want. You are not my boyfriend or father!"

"Haley, about earlier-"

"No, you're right. We're nothing. Listen Lucas, I want to end whatever we had. Go back to friends-"

"Why? Because of Nathan? Are you back with him?"

"No! And it isn't because of him. I don't want anything because I know with you I won't get anywhere. I thought that once you and I slept together, it meant we were together. A couple, Lucas, but you proved me wrong."

"Haley, I'm sorry about earlier but I-"

"See, here comes your explanations. To think I would be more special than those past broads you've been with," Haley said.

"Haley, if you just let me explain," Lucas said.

"Explain what!? You made it loud and clear, it's just fun sex, why ruin that. Well, I don't want any of that. And you know what, get out of my house. I cannot deal with you here," Haley exclaimed.

"Fine, I hope Nathan is everything you want. Don't let history repeat itself," Lucas said and stormed out of her house.

**A Couple Days Later…**

"I can't stand her being with him!" Lucas yelled to his counselor. "I've seen them kiss, trying to be secretive. Then I caught her go to his place! I'm losing her, and I can't lose her! I refuse to let her slip away."

"Can I ask you a question?" Mrs. Thomas asked observing Lucas facial expression. Lucas nodded.

"Are you in love with your friend? Because the emotions you are expressing are emotions of jealousy."

"No I'm not in love; I just hate the idea of her being with him."

"That's jealousy."

"Well, Lucas like I've said before, tell her how you feel."

Lucas rolled his eyes. He hasn't spoken to her since that last night he argued with her.

Shortly after, Lucas left her office and sought out Haley. He needed to talk to her. Thomas was right; he needed to tell her how he felt.

Once arriving to her house, he knocked on the door.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I want to talk to you," Lucas said walking in the house. "Haley, please just listen to me. I'm sorry if I sounded as if you were nothing to me. Haley, you're everything to me. I don't want to lose you but it kills me to see you sneak around with Nathan. What do I need to do to make you stop seeing him?"

"Lucas, let me ask you one question: can you see yourself with me, like my actual boyfriend?" Haley asked.

Yes! Lucas thought yet he couldn't say it out loud. He was simply fixated at her chocolate eyes. Then again, others thought consumed his mind. What if they as a couple don't work out? Then their friendship would be gone as well. He doesn't want to lose Haley at all.

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered immediately regretting his answer.

"I'm sorry too," Haley sadly answered.

"Hales-"the door bell rang. Soon Nathan walked in. Lucas stared at Haley, who was staring at the ground then at Nathan. Angered swiftly clouded his mind. Without saying anything else, he stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Driving for what seemed hours, Lucas parked his car at the only place he could think of.

Now, he felt like an idiot. Why didn't he say yes!? Haley would be in his arms than his two-timing brother Nathan. Whatever, he thought.

Once inside the house, he knocked on the door.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked confused.

"Can I spend the night?" Lucas sighed. Peyton nodded and let him inside her room while swiftly locking it once he was inside.


	4. Just You and Your Echoes

**A/n: thanks for the lovely reviews.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"You're a bastard!" Peyton yelled at Lucas.

Lucas closed her door and heard the noises of the object she was throwing at the door. He swiftly began running down the stair when he stopped on the last stair and looked up. Peyton was staring at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I did coke with you and slept with you. Now you want nothing from me!?"

Lucas shook his head still staring up at her. "Thanks for the entertainment."

"I hate you! Get the fuck out of my house! I never want to speak to you again!" Peyton roared to Lucas as he departed her house.

As Lucas walked to his car, an idea popped up: he was going to visit Haley. He didn't care if Nathan was there; he had to talk to her. And hell, if Nathan was there, he would beat his pathetic ass. He should have done that last night.

Arriving at her house, Lucas unlocked the front door. The house seemed pretty clean, so he thought, they were upstairs. Making a fist with both his hands he paced himself to her room.

One, two, and three he counted to himself and slammed the door open.

However, Nathan wasn't there as he imagined wrapped by Haley's arms.

Haley was asleep alone. Sighing a bit of relief, Lucas walked to Haley's bed and sat next to her, staring at the photo of him and her on her nightstand.

"I ended everything with Nathan once you left," Lucas turned to Haley who now was awake and staring at him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't love him and I was an idiot for sleeping with him again," Haley responded as she sat up on her bed.

"Yup," Lucas said without expression. "You were an idiot."

"Lucas," Haley paused. "I'm apologizing to you. I'm sorry. What do I have to do to make things go back to how they once were? I'll do anything to have my best friend back."

"Do you have a time machine?" Lucas asked.

"What the fuck, Lucas!" Haley yelled as she pushed Lucas off her bed. "I am sorry for causing you anger, I am, but you messed up too! I know you said you can't see us as a couple, but can we please go back to being friends? Please?"

Lucas stared at Haley's watery eyes.

He couldn't go back to being friends with her. He didn't see her as a friend anymore.

"I can't be your friend anymore," Lucas whispered.

"Why not?!" Haley asked now in tears as she walked to him.

"I'm sorry," Lucas answered in the same whisper tone.

Haley stared at him. His eyes were unreadable.

"I'm sorry too," Haley answered as she wiped her tears away.

Lucas stepped closer to Haley and kissed her forehead.

"Bye," he said and walked out of her room and her house.

"Bye," Haley barely said, and soon let out rage her tears and yells.

She was alone. She had no one.

…………………

"Are we even talking today, Haley? You've been sitting there quiet for the last 15 minutes," Mrs. Thomas said.

"I have nothing much to say. I live a dull life; school's boring and finally almost over," Haley answered after a sigh.

"Tell me, how's your social life?"

"Ha! What social life. I have none."

"You must have friends, what happened to your best friend Lucas? Or that one lover you once talked to me about?" the counselor asked.

He left me, Haley thought.

"They're no longer part of my life. Lucas wants nothing to do with me. My other friends from the court, they're just the friends you go to parties with, not ones I actually talk to," Haley answered.

"What do you mean when you said Lucas wants nothing to do with you?"

"Look, can we not talk about Lucas, please? I tried for him but he rejected me. I am not going to beg for him. I better than that," Haley exclaimed to her counselor and stormed out of her office to meet no other than Lucas outside her door.

Both teenagers started at one another, but Haley looked away and began to walk away from him.

"Haley," Lucas said running to her. Haley stopped her tracks and turned around, silent. "How are you?"

Haley laughed and answered coldly, "You care?"

Offended with her tone of voice, Lucas reacted with the same tone, "You're right, I don't."

He turned around and walked to Mrs. Thomas office to begin his session.

Stunned that he didn't even talk to her, Haley sighed angrily.

Stupid ass, she thought and continued her walk to her classroom.

**Few Months Later…**

After her session with Mrs. Thomas, Haley walked the lonely halls of her school. She had requested to move her session to after school; her session lasted a good one and a half hour.

Happy about today being the last day of school and spring break beginning, Haley couldn't wait to meet with Owen later tonight.

Joining the boys from the River court one night for a party, she met college junior Owen. They hit it off and since that last week, they have been texting daily.

Continuing her walk to her car, she heard noises coming from the boy's locker room. Hiding behind the edge of the lockers, Haley saw Lucas exiting the locker room with his newest broad, Vanessa. It was noticeable what they were doing; both their clothes were undone and wrinkled. Rolling her eyes, Haley waited until they left her path to her vehicle. She by no means wanted to run into them.

Later that night, Haley checked herself one more time from her mirror. She was wearing a simple spring outfit: fitted jeans with a layering of tank tops and a cute necklace. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her car keys and headed to a retro dinner downtown to meet Owen for their official date.

"Owen," Haley greeted her date as he stood from his seat.

"Hales, I'm happy you could meet me here," Owen said after their hug.

"I'm happy you invited me here," Haley replied and sat down with him. She grabbed her menu, scanned it and looked at her date again. "So what are we doing after this?"

"My friend is having a kickback not far from here, interested?" Owen answered.

"Sounds awesome," Haley smiled. "So, how's school going?"

"It's going awful."

"Why?" Haley asked concerned.

"You see, I haven't been able to concentrate, baby. I've had you in my mind night and day."

Haley chuckled as she faintly blushed. "Well, aren't you glad I'm here now?"

"I'm ecstatic, baby," Owen answered as he grabbed her hand.

After their dinner, the couple arrived to the kickback to join a boisterous half drunken crowd. Owen grabbed a couple of beers and handed one to Haley. "Let's get this party started, "he said.

Two, three, four or more beers later included in drinking games, Haley felt buzzed and she was done drinking. She didn't want to get drunk, let alone at an unfamiliar place.

"Come with me, babe," Owen said grabbing Haley's arm.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked as she was being directed up the stairs.

"To the V.I.P. room," Owen grinned. Puzzled, Haley kept following him.

They arrived to a bedroom filled with three of Owen's friends. Owen gave them the nod to leave the room. The boys left chuckling.

"They didn't have to leave," Haley said as she dropped onto the bed. She felt Owen climb on top of her and begin to kiss her neck. She giggled, and swiftly joined began making out with him.

"Have you ever done heroin?" Owen asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"No," Haley answered.

"Want to?"

Haley pulled him away, and stared at him. "It's not a drug I take, or ever want to."

"Come on baby, just once with me," Owen pleaded.

"No, I can't. Listen, I should leave," Haley said as she rose from the bed, but quickly Owen spun her around, grabbing onto her arm. "Owen, please let go."

"Where are you going? Stay with me-"

"No, I don't want to," Haley said beginning to get terrified.

"You're not going anywhere," Owen said as he pulled her near him.

"Let go! Help!" Haley yelled while Owen laughed.

"No one is going to help you here," Owen answered and in an instant slammed Haley against the wall, making her slightly unconscious but nevertheless defenseless.

Owen then carried her body to the bed and took out a fresh needle with the heroin. After he tied the rubber strand on her arm, he injected the drug. During the process, Haley was in tears; she felt the needle get into her, she kept pleaded "no" with the strength she had in her voice, but no one heard her.

Worst thing was that Owen didn't even inject himself, just her, and as the drug began to take effect she felt Owen undress her, then rape her.

Where are you Lucas, Haley cried out in her thoughts, I need you.

………………….

For two weeks, the same thing kept happening over and over. Haley felt pathetic. How was it possible that this was happening to her? And the worst part was she couldn't call the cops, Owen knew people that could kill her if she ever turned him in.

"Haley are you dieting? You've gotten thinner," Mrs. Thomas asked concerned.

"Yeah, I feel fat," Haley lied.

"You're a gorgeous young girl just the way you are. You don't have to get thinner."

"Thanks, I know I need to stop-"

"Having an eating disorder is a very dangerous thing, Haley. If you need help I-"

"I don't have an eating disorder. I've just over exercised," Haley answered angered.

"If you say so. So, what would you like to begin to talk about?" Mrs. Thomas asked.

"I don't know. Actually, can we reschedule? I'm very tired, I would like to sleep."

"No problem, Haley, how's next week at the same time?"

"It's perfect. Until next time, bye" Haley left her office to meet her ex best friend. She felt his eyes scan her from head to toe. She felt naked.

"Hi," Haley greeted him. She has missed him.

"Hey," Lucas replied as he placed his hands inside his jean pockets.

A moment of silence

"Well, see you next time," Haley nervously replied and walked as fast as she could away from him.

Lucas, shocked from her appearance, turned around and walked inside Mrs. Thomas office.

"Lucas today isn't your session. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you today, and I can see Haley canceled her meeting," Lucas said as he sat on the black chair.

"Sure, I have time to you Lucas, listen, have you spoken to Haley at all lately?"

"No, I haven't talked to her in months," Lucas replied and ignoring the fact she just greeted him.

"Are you really done being her friend?"

"Look, ma'am, Haley and I are done, and as much as I wish we weren't, I can't do anything."

Mrs. Thomas nodded as she wrote down this information. She knew both teenagers denied it, but they needed one another. She simply wished they would talk to one another.

"How's your girlfriend. Is everything working out with her?"

"Vanessa? No we're way over. She was fun but too bitchy. Not my type," Lucas replied and continued to talk to her for fifteen more minutes.

……………………………

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!" Owen yelled as he slammed Haley's body against her door to her bedroom.

"Ok, I'm sorry, "Haley lifted her weak body from the ground. "I'm not in my period. I just don't want to have sex with you this one time. Just tonight, baby, please."

Owen walked behind Haley and with one hand, he grabbed her waist and the other, he grabbed her hair and yanked it near him. Haley yelped in pain.

"Let's go to your bedroom," Owen said. Haley nodded and followed him to her room.

With every kiss, she could taste the alcohol, and with every touch he gave her, she felt dirty. No amount of water could ever help her feel clean.

How did she ever allow her life to get so screwed up?

After the sex, Owen was passed out. Slowly and quietly, Haley grabbed the spare sweatpants she had under her bed with a top and sweater. Once she dressed, she grabbed her keys and drove to a place she used to call home.

Arriving at the scene, she pounded on the door in tears. She needed help.

"Open, please open!" Haley cried out.

"Haley, calm down. What's wrong?" Lucas asked surprised and concerned to why Haley arrived hysterical to his house.

Haley rushed inside his room and shut the door.

"Get him away from me, please get him away from me," Haley cried as leaned against the door and slid to the floor in tears. Lucas leaned down next to her.

"Get who away from you? Haley, look at me. What are you talking about?" Lucas asked feeling his blood begin to boil in anger.

Haley looked away from the floor and at Lucas. "I'm so sorry, Lucas, for everything. I don't deserve to be your friend."

"No, Haley, don't say that. If anyone is sorry, it's me. Haley, please tell me who you're talking about, what has he been doing to you?" Lucas asked as he wiped away her tears.

"His name is Owen, he goes to a college nearby, but since two weeks ago he has been hitting me, making me t-take drugs. And…-"

"And what, Haley?" Lucas asked furious.

"And raping me," Haley confessed further in tears. Lucas wrapped his arms around Haley, holding her dearly. He was beyond furious. Whoever this Owen was, he was going to pay for causing Haley pain.

Moments later, Lucas filled up his bath with warm water and help Haley into his bathroom. Slowly and fragilely, he began to take Haley's clothes off. The more her clothes came off, he noticed her bruises. Once she was inside the bathtub, Lucas began to sponge bathe her.

"Do you want to talk?" Lucas asked. Haley held her knees and rested her head on the wall. "No."

After her sponge bath, Lucas handed her some of his dry clothes and walked with her back to his bedroom where they both climbed into his bed.

"Lucas," Haley said while Lucas was spreading the blanket to cover both their bodies.

"Yeah?" Lucas answered turning off his lights.

"Can you please hold me tonight?"

Lucas tuned his body to the side and wrapped an arm around Haley's waist while Haley slid closer to his body. He kissed her cheek and said goodnight; however, Lucas wouldn't be sleeping tonight. All he could think about was about the bastard of Owen.

A few hours after he knew Haley was asleep, Lucas released her and rose from his bed. Grabbing a few things, he left his bedroom and drove to Haley's house. With his extra key, he opened the door and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Inside, Lucas stared at Owen passed out on Haley bed. Immediately, Lucas grabbed Owen's arm and threw him off the bed.

"What the hell?" Owen said alarmed by his sudden awakening.

"You fucking bastard," Lucas said as he got on top of Owen and began punching him.

Several blows later to the face, Lucas picked Owen off the floor and threw him against the wall. "How do **you** like being beaten up!?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Owen asked on the floor, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"It doesn't matter, you pathetic bastard," Lucas said before he kicked Owen down the staircase. "But let me tell you this, if I ever see you near Haley again, I'll kill you."

"That bitch-"

"Don't you ever call her that!" Lucas exclaimed and socked him one last time to his face and then took out the gun he had hidden. "I am a man of my word," Lucas said aiming the gun at Owen. "Now get the fuck out of here."

Scared for his life, Owen ran out of the house. Within moment Lucas did the same and returned to his house, next to **his** Haley.


End file.
